Harry Potter: The True Story
by SamusMetroidLink'Man
Summary: Lily and James have been accepted in Hogwarts. They go there and have fun throught out the years. Until James knows that he and his love are in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The True Story

Chapter 1: The New Headmaster and The Wierd Teacher

When Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, He hired some new teachers. Some were collogues and some were just qualified teachers. Dumbledore did hire one of them that would do the divination job. Her name was Professor Trelawney. She was a little bit wierd, but easy to live with.This is just the part where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Wizard and Witch

Chapter 2: The New Wizard and Witch

James Potter was 11 Years old when he got his Hogwarts letter. He knew that his dad was a wizard. So James decided to go to Hogwarts. On that same day, Lily Potter also got the same letter. Her parents weren't wizards but her parents let her do what she wanted to do. Lily thought that Hogwarts would be full of surprises so she wanted to go. And she was right. Many surprises would come; also the same surprises would come to James.

Many people think that Lily and James met on the Hogwarts Express and it was love at first sight. That is wrong. They did both meet on the train, but James bumped Lily that made her say rudely," Watch where you're going!"

Then James replied," You WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, you careless woman!"

In James first year, he made friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They nicked named themselves as said: Lupin is Moony. Peter is Wormtail. Sirius is Padfoot. And James was Prongs. They were friends throughout the years and made The Marauders Map. They used their nicknames in the authors' spotlight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Meeting

Author's Notes: This part of the story has some violence. Please stop reading this story of not allowed to read K+ stories.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Awkward Meeting

It was the 5th year when James and Lily met again. They weren't on the train this time. They were at Hogwarts. It was the time that 5th year students take their O.W.L.S. (Or Ordinary Wizardry Level) There was 5 minutes left on their test. Sirius gave James two thumbs up. Peter was biting his finger nails, and Lupin was looking at his answers. Then it was time to go and Snape was walking near. Then Sirius asked, "Did you like question ten Lupin?"

Then James started playing with a golden snitch. Wormtail watched him in awe. Then they stopped at the lake and sat in the grass. Lupin started to read. Sirius stared around. James was still busy with the snitch. Wormtail was watching in amazement. Then Sirius said," Put that away, will you?"

James replied, while putting away the snitch," Ok, I will."

Then Sirius spotted Snape and this was when Lilly and James met again. "Oh, Sniveless?" said James.

Snape had his wand in ready position when James yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand went many feet behind him. Then James yelled again," Impedimenta!" Snape was knocked down near his wand.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" Asked James

"You wait, you wait…."

"Wait for what? You need to wash your mouth. Scourgify!"

Snape's mouth was filled with pink soap bubbles. Making him gag and choke.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Then everyone looked. They saw Lily, and James met her again for the second time." All right, Evans?"

"You think you're funny, do you? Well, you are not. You are a bully. Now leave him alone." Said Lily

"I will if you go out with me. Then I won't even point my wand at Snivelly again."

The Impediment charm was starting to wear off so Snape tried to get his wand. He pointed his wand at James and there was a bright light coming out of his wand. James had a gash appear on his face and blood on his robe. Then James went and after another light, Snape was hanging upside down. Then Lily, furious, said," Let him down this instant!"

"As you wish." Replied James in a practical way. Then when Snape was on the ground, before he could do anything, Sirius yelled," Locomotor mortis!" Then Snape was as rigid as a board. Lily now had her own wand out." Take off the hex now! Messing up your hair to make yourself look cool and to look like you were on a broomstick. Playing with your snitch too make ME SICK!" That was the end of that weird meeting.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Chapter 4: Love

It was finally the last year at Hogwarts for James. Before it was the time to announce the winner of the house cup, Professor Dumbledore asked to see James. When they were at the professor's office, James sat down. Then Dumbledore asked," Did you ever love anyone yet?"

"Yes," replied James," why?"

"Because ever since I opened the school, I had bad thoughts about someone and didn't know who it was. You looked like that person in my thoughts. So I thought you are the person I should tell about the information I know. So to tell you, you and the person you will love are in grave danger."

"How am I? Why am I?" James Hesitated.

"Calm down. I'm going to tell you. When I opened this school 100 years ago, I had a student named Jessie. He was a good student but in his 2nd year at Hogwarts, something terrible happened. He got expelled from the Ministry of Magic. He did get expelled and got trained secretly by a boy called Luscious Malfoy. Jessie got better and better and was better than Malfoy. Jessie could have gotten arrested with Malfoy. But Malfoy deleted all of his records and his record of his name was Voldemort. Malfoy was the first of his followers, or Death Eaters. He would go to wizards and ask to join his side, or kill them."

"But what will that do to protect me? How will I be protected?" Whispered James, in a scared way and quit way so no one could hear him.

"You and your love will go into hiding. You also have a prophecy to protect your son. It has no name, but will be in the name of your son. You may go back to your table for the ceremony."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you like the story! It is ok if you give me bad reviews. I said that because I'm new at this. 


End file.
